Life Isn't Easy for a Tennis Club Captain
by nikki3
Summary: TezuAto. How do these captains handle each other when their regular practices are disrupted? Find out.


Title: Life Isn't Easy for a Tennis Club Captain  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Genre: Humor  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Prince of Tennis.  
  
WARNING: Yaoi. Enough said.  
  
Pairing: TezuAto. The others are up to you to interpret.  
  
Author's notes: This is my second Prince of Tennis fic but my first oneshot. I was trying to abstain from writing anything other than Naruto and my one unfinished PoT fic but... *shrugs* Oh well. I hope you guys will like it.^^  
  
Summary: How do these captains handle each other when their regular practices are disrupted? Find out.  
  
Life isn't easy for a tennis club captain.  
  
Tezuka Kunimitsu could attest to that especially when handling a group of --- as Wakato from Jousei Shounan termed it --- circus performers. (Ah yes, the infamous Wakato interview article...)  
  
It was just another regular practice. It started quite normally actually. But his boyfriend just had to show up and cause a scene. Knowing Atobe Keigo as he did, club practice might as well have been cancelled.  
  
Bouncy Kikumaru was jumping all over the place and glomping his doubles partner, Oishi. Echizen was doing his best in ignoring Momoshiro who was pestering him to go to the street tennis courts later on. Kaidoh had just taken a break from all the practice and was peacefully drinking a cup of juice. (Of course, he had made sure that it was far from Inui's reach.) Fuji was quietly conversing with a very meek Kawamura while Inui was busy taking down notes, mumbling to himself.  
  
An argument between the regulars started. (Well, it was more like between Kikumaru and Momoshiro but they just had to involve their respective best buds in it, meaning whether or not they wanted it, Oishi and Echizen just had to be there.) Somehow, with a few wayward balls (and rackets), Kaidoh and Kawamura got involved as well with a very amused Fuji and a very much interested Inui. With a dangerous glint in his eyes, Tezuka made them all run thirty laps around the court (with threats to drink Inui's juice and knowing Inui's juice, it wasn't far from being a death threat).  
  
See, it was a perfectly normal practice.  
  
Somehow, Atobe slipped in some time during the last lap and stood behind his stoic boyfriend with his trademark smirk, which had all the regulars running faster to defend their beloved captain from the Monkey King. With a few insufferable choice words, the diva had the regulars exluding Fuji and Inui, screaming for his head.  
  
Suffice to say, Atobe was amused.  
  
Tezuka felt the heaache that had been building up since the start of practice hit him full force.  
  
That's it. They were all running a hundred laps tomorrow.  
  
Atobe included of course.  
  
He could always make it up to the diva with a quick trip to the locker room afterwards. Tezuka couldn't help but smirk.  
  
=====================================================  
  
Life isn't easy for a tennis club captain.  
  
Atobe Keigo could attest to that especially when managing three extremely annoying rama queens, a zombie, a giant, a goody-goody and a know-it-all.  
  
It was just another regular practice. It started quite normally actually. But his boyfriend just had to show up and cause a scene. Knowing Tezuka Kunimitsu as he did, club practice might as well have been cancelled.  
  
Gakuto, Hiyoshi and Shishido were having their usual squabble. Ohtori was attempting (and failing miserably) to break it up. Oshitari was no help. He just simply supported and seconded everything his doubles partner said. One could easily see just how wrapped up the genius was around the acrobatic player's little finger. Jiroh was asleep and Kabaji simply stared at them. As usual. Annoyed at having Ore-sama's precious time wasted, Atobe ordered them to run laps until he was satisfied (or more aptly put, until he finished sulking for having attention drawn away from him and that coul last for days.) Jiroh was exempted from usual. He was never awake for these things anyway.  
  
See, it was a perfectly normal practice.  
  
Somehow, between pouting and smirking, Tezuka slipped in and stood behind his highly attractive boyfriend with his usual stoic facade, which had all the regulars rushing over to whine and gossip while trying to put one over each other. This ended with a never-ending extension of the previous arguments between the drama queens.  
  
Even though he didn't show it, suffice to say, Tezuka was amused.  
  
Atobe felt the headache that had been building up since the start of practice hit him full force.  
  
That's it. He was going to have them all dipped in mud and rolled in feathers tomorrow. Tezuka excluded of couse.  
  
His boyfriend was going to have to make it up to him right now for disrupting practice. With that settled, Atobe dragged his boyfriend into the locker room and locked the door, a smirk on his lips.  
  
=====================================================  
  
Life isn't easy for a tennis club captain but... it sure had its quirks.  
  
~OWARI~  
  
Author's notes: *sigh* Not really that good but I hope you guys liked it just the same.  
  
Anyway, please review! Flamers can go to hell and kiss Akutsu's ass (that is, if they can get through Dan first)! 


End file.
